super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Timmy Turner (Playable)
Timmy Turner is one of the main protagonists of Fairly OddParents as well as a starter character in Disney XD Superstar Brawl. In battle, he is assisted by his two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda (due to the swedish and german Disney XD only airing the show until Poof joins the cast) which will usually follow him flying near their godchild. However, Timmy will use one of them or both of them in most of his moves. Timmy Turner was revealed playable for the game on April 8th, 2014 (planned was April 2nd) alongside Buzz Lightyear and She-Hulk. Attributes Moveset *Neutral Attack: Punches twice and then does an uppercut making the opponent airborn (2%, 2%, 5% - 9% in total) *Forward Tilt: Karate kicks to the side, 4%, small knockback *Up Tilt: *Down Tilt: *Dash Attack: *Up Smash: *Down Smash: Does a headbutt sidewards, when sweetspotted, he'll ground the opponent for a short time, 3% - 7% *Forward Smash: *Neutral Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Up Aerial: *Down Aerial: Timmy kicks downwards like a stingfly while Cosmo and Wanda follow him, 6% *Grab Aerial: Cosmo and Wanda use their magic to grab the opponent *Pummel: Cosmo and Wanda grab the opponent while Timmy punches (3% per second) *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: *Up Throw: *Down Throw: *Floor Front: *Floor Back: *Edge (<100%): While Timmy's hanging on the edge, Cosmo and Wanda attack edgeguarding opponents with their wands, 3% per hit *Edge (100%+): Timmy is helped back onto the stage by Cosmo and Wanda with the two fairies acting as an attack as well, 5% *Neutral Special Move: Transform - Cosmo and Wanda transform into various objects: **'Washing Machine': Splash water (chargable), 4% - 12%, normal knockback **'Toy Tanks': Shoot four rockets that heat-seek the nearest opponent, 8% **'Blasters': Cosmo becomes a blaster while Wanda becomes a rocket thrower, 5% + 5% = 10% in total *Forward Special Move: Power Star Shot - Shoot stars from their wands to both of Timmy's sides, 5% *Up Special Move: Fairy-copter - Cosmo and Wanda transform into a helicopter-backpack for Timmy to recover in all ways, 8% *Down Special Move: *Final Smash: Taunts *Up: *Down: Cosmo and Wanda circulate around Timmy making him airborne for a short time *Side: Idle Poses *Cosmo pushes Wanda a bit with her glaring at Cosmo much to his fear Cheer *Tim-my! Tim-my! Tim-my Turner!! Intro *A Poof cloud appears Outro *Winning: Timmy jumps into the air and says "Yeah!" with Cosmo and Wanda joining in *Losing: Cosmo and Wanda fly to the ground with Timmy fainting afterwards Victory Sequence Losing Sequence *all three clap Event Matches *TBA Rush Mode *TBA Ending in Classic Mode Costumes Default *Black: Timmy's cap and shirt get black with his pants getting white *Blue: Timmy's cap and shirt get blue with his pants getting pink *Red: Timmy's cap and shirt get red with his pants getting black *TBA *TBA Alternative Costume * Black: Timmy's cap and shirt get black, his mask, cape and pants get white *Blue: Timmy's cap and shirt get pink, his mask, cape and pants get blue *Red: Timmy's cap and shirt get white, his mask, cape and pants get red *TBA *TBA Quotes *"Cosmo and Wanda, we've got stuff to do." - being selected *"Yeah ...!" - being selected *"With fairy godparents, that'll be a piece of cake." - being selected *"You're on!" - Pre-Match quote *"Thanks, Cosmo and Wanda." - scoring a point *"I thought so!" - scoring a point *"Woohoo!" - scoring a point * Trivia *Originally, Cosmo and Wanda were meant to have alternate costumes themselves, namely Ace and Clefto. However, this was canceled for unknown reasons. **Cosmo and Wanda remain unaffected by any costume changes. *Why the swedish Disney XD airs Fairly OddParents is questionable as Nickelodeon owns the rights to the show actually. Category:Playable Characters in DXDSB